<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aden &amp; Clarke Make Dinner For Lexa by HurricaneJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526505">Aden &amp; Clarke Make Dinner For Lexa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane'>HurricaneJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ask:</p>
<p> I've been curious about how a scene would go with Lexa, Clarke and Aden, how they interact, how Lexa feels even though we saw a bit of that already)...just anything really XO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quality Ingredients One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aden &amp; Clarke Make Dinner For Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clarke!  Where the fuck did you learn to cut onions?!  Do they not have knives there and just rip them apart with their friggin’ hands?!” Aden was caught between a giggle and a mock scold as he did his best impression of Lexa.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Chef Woods!” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.  “I’m used to scalpels! They’re much smaller, Chef!”</p>
<p>“Sorry doesn’t fix this garbage mise en place, Griffin! The front door has my name on it, not Clarke Griffin’s Shitty Onion Palace!” Aden’s imitation waivered as he held back a laugh.  Clarke snorted and almost spit out her wine.</p>
<p>“I’ll work harder, Chef! I’ll make it right!” Clarke’s face turned red as she held back her giggles.</p>
<p>They were in Lexa’s kitchen preparing a late-night dinner for Lexa who fought every natural instinct to step in and take over.</p>
<p>Knowing his mother needed it, Aden made an attempt at giving Anya and Roan some normal privacy and space.  He told her he’d spend the night at a friend’s house after his Saturday night dinner shift so Roan could go home to her and they wouldn’t need to tip toe around him.</p>
<p>Anya tried over and over to assure him that it wasn’t necessary, but broke around the sixth or seventh time.  She hugged him too hard and muttered a lot about being impressed with what a generous and perceptive young man he was before excusing herself to weep privately about how old he was getting.</p>
<p>When his plans with his friend fell through, Clarke insisted that she and Lexa take the friend’s place and Aden come spend the night with them.  </p>
<p>“That’s more like it!” Aden barked. His intonation and his mannerisms were spot on and Lexa couldn’t stop laughing.  She took a video on her phone and sent it to the group text she kept with all of her head chefs.</p>
<p>The responses were telling.</p>
<p>“I’m trying, Chef! I’m really trying!” Clarke was genuinely struggling, but she was having so much fun she didn’t really care.  “I’m just not chef enough!”</p>
<p>Lexa and Aden picked Clarke up from the hospital on their way home.  Clarke and Aden were both so excited to see one another that somehow, after Clarke declared that she was ready to eat as much as possible, Aden announced that he and Clarke were going to make dinner together and Lexa had to put her feet up.</p>
<p>Lexa relented and let him run the show, but she wasn’t so sure about Clarke using extremely sharp knives around her delicate, very important hands.  She lingered close by and kept her and Clarke’s glasses full.</p>
<p>“Lexa!” Aden gasped and looked up from his cutting board. Lexa perked up. “I know what she needs!”</p>
<p>“What’s that, Chef?” Lexa couldn’t stop grinning at him.  His impression of her was too good and she couldn’t help but give in to the two of them and this ridiculous bit.</p>
<p>“Go get us some jackets!” Aden pointed towards the steps towards Lexa’s room.  “She needs to feel like a real chef, Chef!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Clarke set her knife down and laughed into her wine.  “I do not need a chef coat.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do! It’s really all you need,” Aden assured her.  “The power is all in the coat.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been in my closet,” Lexa shrugged at Clarke.  “Did you think all this success came from decades of training and a colossal inheritance? Think again, Love.  I have miles of chef jackets.”</p>
<p>“Go get her one!” Aden cried.</p>
<p>“I’m on it, Chef!” Lexa nodded firmly and set her wine on the counter.</p>
<p>“You’re doing totally fine, I’m just messing with her,” Aden grinned sincerely as he spoke lowly and conspiratorially to Clarke.</p>
<p>“Is that really what she’s like at work?” Clarke snatched a piece of cheese off of his cutting board and ate it.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, yeah,” Aden nodded and got back to his prep.  He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lexa was still upstairs. “It’s actually pretty awesome,” he went on as helped himself to Lexa’s pots and pans.  “You’ve never seen her do it?”</p>
<p>“Not even kind of,” Clarke’s giggles and grins softened into fond smiles.  “She’s always calm and sweet to me.  I think she wants to keep that side of her at work.”</p>
<p>“You should look up this Netflix special she was part of a few years ago,” Aden quirked a brow.  “She’s such a badass.  I’ll text it to you.”</p>
<p>“Alright! I dug out two really special coats for each of you,” Lexa announced as she came back.  “Aden, this is my coat from when I staged in Paris with Guy Savoy.” Lexa handed him a white jacket with her name on it.  </p>
<p>“No way!” Aden held it carefully in both hands before shrugging into it.  “I’ll make sure I don’t get anything on it!”</p>
<p>“That has had plenty on it,” Lexa assured him.  “Clarke, this is maybe a little more your speed,” Lexa shook out a black jacket.  “This was from when I was a guest judge on Top Chef a few years ago and they were in my Miami restaurant.  They gave me one of these as a gift,” Lexa handed Clarke a branded jacket with her name on it and the famous Bravo logos.</p>
<p>“Lexa, I can’t wear this!” Clarke ran her finger over the embroidery.  “This is so special and I’m going to ruin it.”</p>
<p>“It’s literally been in a drawer since they gave it to me,” Lexa motioned for Clarke to take her Ark Memorial hoodie off.  “This is a special occasion after all.  My girlfriend and I are enjoying dinner at home with personal instruction from a private chef,” Lexa beamed a grin at Aden.  </p>
<p>He sent the same grin full of a lifetime of love right back at her.  Their profiles were so similar, and they had the same twinkle in their eyes when they looked at each other.  Clarke’s heart felt like it was melting and exploding all at the same time.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help you,” Aden motioned for Clarke to lean towards him as she struggled with the buttons.  Lexa’s grin stuck around as she watched the two of them laughing into each other’s faces and making jokes while he straightened Clarke’s collar and sleeves.</p>
<p>“Alright! I’m ready, chef! Give me a task!” Clarke stood up straight and ready.</p>
<p>“Lex, get us some tunes in here, would you? I can’t work under these conditions!” Aden joked as he lit the stove.  He gave Clarke instructions on the rest of the prep, then insisted she go sit at the table with Lexa while he finished up.  When she tried to argue, he told her to switch to sommelier and go get another bottle of wine from downstairs and enjoy it with Lexa.</p>
<p>Clarke set the table while Aden finished his dish, then the three of them all sat together at the table.</p>
<p>“I want your honest opinion as my chef, and not your false positives as my aunt,” Aden pointed at Lexa as they dug in.  “Let me know how the seasoning is.”</p>
<p>“I promise to be fully truthful in my reviews,” Lexa nodded before taking a bite of his pasta dish.</p>
<p>“Aden, thank you so much for cooking,” Clarke dug right in.  “This is delicious.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t have done it without my sous,” he winked at her.</p>
<p>“Good job,” Lexa held her glass up to cheers with them after she swallowed her first bite.  “And as your chef and your aunt, I’ll tell you that this is well seasoned.  Could push it a little more if you wanted to, but it’s very good.”</p>
<p>“I told you,” he elbowed Clarke.  “It’s the coat.” He sarcastically brushed off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m just going to get it out of the way and say it,” Clarke took on a mildly more serious tone.  “It’s so nice to have you tonight, and I think you’re being very cool about your mother and Roan.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Aden shrugged.  “Roan’s great.  They really like each other, and they make each other happy.  They also forget that I spend time with the other one all the time and ALL they talk about is EACH OTHER!” He rolled his eyes.  “I figure if I let them have it once in a while, they’ll get it out of their systems.”</p>
<p>“That’s very mature,” Lexa replied.</p>
<p>“She’s my mother, but she’s also a person,” he shrugged.  “A really good one who deserves to be happy.”</p>
<p>“You’re a really good one,” Clarke grinned at him.</p>
<p>“I know we’re all sarcastic jerks half the time, but it’s not lost on me that she has given up so much for me and given me literally everything she could,” Aden had a shy little smile as he opened up.  “She’s awesome.  She should be allowed to have a night with her man without having to think about anything else. And frankly, hanging out with you two beats the hell out of going to my friend’s place.  You guys are way cooler.”</p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa shared an impressed glance at being deemed cool.</p>
<p>“It’s been really nice having you at work, bud,” Lexa couldn’t help but keep her smile going.  She was so warm lately.  It was so nice to work hard and live quietly with a good group of people.</p>
<p>It was so nice to be happy.</p>
<p>“It’s been great!” He agreed and swigged from his glass of lemonade. “It’s been cool to have the chance to get to know Roan, too.  And honestly, Clarke, what a fucking treat,” he gestured at her.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you are just a teenaged boy version of Anya and it’s so weird,” Clarke chuckled.  </p>
<p>“And you too, Lex,” he gestured across the table at her.  Lexa looked at the two of them side by side in her chef coats with their dried work sweat and long week bags under their eyes relaxing in her home like they were supposed to be there.  Like it was maybe a little bit theirs, too.</p>
<p>“Me?” Lexa asked. “What about me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you so happy,” he replied.  Clarke and Lexa met eyes again, and this time they couldn’t fight the warmth rising in their cheeks.  “Not to get all mushy, but it’s kind of where we ended up,” he shrugged again. “It’s awesome. You’re both awesome, and I like it.”</p>
<p>Neither of them knew what to say.</p>
<p>“So, thanks for having me,” he gave Lexa a look full of a lifetime of admiration and recent pride that came with the understanding of who Lexa REALLY was, and who she had been then whole time.</p>
<p>He overheard Anya and Lexa talking once when he was a few years younger about how they were going to break it to him that Lexa had a sordid and difficult past despite the fame and fortune that followed her around. They forgot that he wasn’t an idiot and had internet access and already knew everything there was to know about Lexa possibly before he should have.</p>
<p>It only made him appreciate her more now that he was old enough to connect the dots on who she was then and who she was now.  How far she had come.  How much it really meant to be having a quiet Saturday night at home with her nephew and her girlfriend and going to bed.</p>
<p>“Anytime, Bud,” Lexa held her glass out and clinked it against his.  “Let’s do this again soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>